The present invention relates to an anchor bolt for anchoring by means of a compound mass in a hole drilled in a component, and also to a method for manufacturing such anchor bolt.
Anchor bolts for anchoring by means of a compound mass in a hole drilled in a component are usually formed as threaded rods having a leading end with a tapered point and a rear end with a driver member. The threaded rod is driven by a hammer drill into a drilled hole into which the compound mass has been introduced by a cartridge or a glass capsule. The tapered point crashes the glass capsule and at the same time mixes the compound mass comprising two components in the drilled hole. The threads of the anchor bolt provide a good bond between the compound mass and the anchor bolt. However, the crests of the thread make it difficult for the compound mass to rise along the outer surface of the anchor bolt. For reducing the high driving-in resistance caused by this, the gap between the outer diameter of the anchor bolt and the wall of the drilled hole must be chosen to be satisfactorily large. This requires more effort in drilling and a larger volume of compound mass. Moreover, in order to achieve satisfactory mixing of the components in the drilled hole, the anchor bolt has to be rotated for a considerable time, thus necessitating more efforts in assembly.